1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector structure, and more particularly, to an electrical connector structure having a heat dissipating component and a restraining component with simple structure, easy assembly, and an enhanced holding effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With rapid development of electronic industries and communication equipment, there are more and more standards for electrical connectors released. The current trend is towards to high frequency transmission and lightweight design. However, in order to satisfy requirements of the high frequency transmission and the lightweight design, contacts and wires per unit area inside the electrical connector become more and more concentrated, which increases the generated heat sharply and raises an operational temperature inside of the electrical connector when the electrical connector is in operation. It affects operational function of the electrical connector when the operational temperature is over a normal range of a design temperature, which impacts on performance of the electrical connector.
To ensure the electrical connector to be operated within the normal range of the design temperature, a heat dissipating device is usually adapted to the electrical connector for increasing heat dissipating efficiency. For example, a heat sink with thermal fins is one of the most common heat dissipating devices. A base of the heat sink is fixed on a housing of the electrical connector and attached on a surface of a plug module inserting into the electrical connector, so that the generated heat can be transferred to the base and thermal fins of the heat sink quickly when the electrical connector is in operation, which improves the heat dissipating efficiency.
A conventional heat sink is usually fixed on two sides of the housing of the electrical connector by clamping members or fixing members. However, movement of the conventional heat sink relative to the housing cannot be restrained due to manufacturing tolerances of components of the electrical connector and the conventional heat sink, so that the base of the conventional heat sink cannot be closely attached on the plug module adapted for the electrical connector all the times, which reduces thermal conductivity between the heat sink and the plug module and reduces the heat dissipating efficiency.